Waterloo Bridge
by Sacredvampire
Summary: My feet carried on walking until I found myself standing on waterloo bridge. There was a girl leaning on the stone wall of the bridge looking ahead, miles away. I felt drawn towards her.
1. Chapter 1

Waterloo Bridge

**Author's Note:** _Hi, this is my first story so I'll accept constructive criticism. Katie is like Emily and Alex is like Naomi in skins. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and hopefully there'll be some more soon! Don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 1 Katie

My eyes slowly opened to find my mother drawing back the curtains letting rays of light streak into my room. "Come along Katie, get up and get dressed for school!" my mother nagged at me whilst tidying up things on my desk and inspecting how dusty it was. "Do I have to go to school?"I mumbled sleepily as I made made my bed. "Yes, you should be grateful that you have an education!" she replied, straightening the edge of my duvet, even though I'd just done it. I swear she has OCD. Mum left me to get dressed as she hurried down the stairs, grumbling about children not appreciating what they have. I came downstairs dressed in my horrible uniform of a blue polo shirt, on top a grey cotton jumper and a pale blue skirt with itchy grey, knee high socks, and took a seat at our old oak dining table. "Porridge or toast?" my mother asked as I picked at a hole in my jumper. "Toast please" "Butter or marmalade?" "Butter please" I replied. While my mother prepared my breakfast, I dashed back upstairs and got my school bag. I went to St. Celia's school for girls in Clapham, a very catholic school, where we all believe in God and try not to commit any sins. Today I had all my boring lessons: Latin, science, maths, music and English. I came back downstairs, my bag loaded with exercise books and text books for the day. I ate my toast before slipping my shoes on and said good bye to my mother, stepped out the door and closed it behind me.

The sound of my footsteps rebounded off the stony apartments and echoed as I trotted down the street. The houses here were a combination of old and new. On the outside, the buildings looked old and Victorian, but inside the contents was new, with flat screen tvs and modern style kitchens. That was the nice thing about London, some of it was brand new and futuristic but other parts had been preserved. School had been getting on my nerves lately, the teachers kept pestering me about not concentrating and daydreaming. I really couldn't tell the difference between my teacher and my mother because they both nagged at me constantly. Well, I wasn't going to put up with them today, so I didn't turn left which would take me down to school, my feet carried on walking until I found myself standing on Waterloo Bridge. There was a girl leaning on the stone wall of the bridge looking ahead, miles away. I felt drawn towards her. "Nice view isn't it?" I found the words falling out of my mouth. The girl turned to face me, her short brown hair being whipped by the wind and her cute fringe fell over her deep sapphire blue eyes. "Yeah, it's my favourite view in the whole world" she replied, flashing a smile at me, exposing her teeth, perfectly white and sharp. "I love London, even though the traffic's shit, I still like the atmosphere and busyness". My face felt hot, as she stared at me, clinging onto every word I said. "I like the way you say shit" she smirked and we both burst out laughing. How can a person who you've only just met make you feel really happy, whereas the people who we've known for years don't make us happy?

"Sorry, where the hell are my manners? I'm Katie" I drew out my clammy hand, shining with sweat and offered it to her. "I'm Alex" she shook her hand firmly with mine, her arm was quite muscular compared to my skinny little wrists which weren't very strong at all. "So why are we here?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be offended by my curiosity. "Taking a day off, need a break, life's too hectic sometimes for a fourteen year old! How about you?" she said. "Um..well.. I guess my life's a bit hectic at the moment too. Teachers are pissing me off, not to mention my controlling mother". This girl had me under some sort of spell, because all I could do was speak the truth, I was sure I hadn't taken any truth serum recently. "This is the first time you've bunked?" I asked, trying to shift the attention on to her. "Yeah, a few kids are regulars at my school, but today I decided to do it to get away from stuff and actually have some privacy." I could her the exasperated tone in her voice, I really could empathise with this girl. "I've been needing some privacy too." I said

"Walk with me, let's go somewhere, forget our troubles for a while and fuck around!" she exclaimed, with great enthusiasm, she seemed quite serious by the flash of excitement in her eyes. "Okay then, I'd rather be out here than school any day!" At first I was reluctant but then my heart won over my head as we walked down the street and let each other into our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alex

Me and Katie had a great time in London. We walked along most of South bank, unravelling our lives to each other. I told her about my parents, how they never really seemed to be there, where as her parents watched her all the time. I told her about Keira, how cute my little sister was and how she talked to her imaginary friend 'Oswald'.

Katie didn't have any brothers or sisters, she did have a brother but her mum had got pregnant young and decided to go ahead with the birth but she left him at a bus stop where he was soon found and taken into care. I wondered if that's why her parents were so controlling, maybe they just wanted her to grow up and do the right things, not make the same mistake that her mother did. Katie swore that it was her fault and that her parents hated her, but I told her that it wasn't her fault, she had done nothing wrong, and I don't know how anyone could hate her. "Do you want to get something to eat Katie?" I asked as my stomach made a rather unattractive gurgling noise right on cue. "Well it seems that you're hungry, so yes I would like to get something to eat!" she grinned at me and I wished I could've taken a picture and had her grin frozen in time forever. "I'll take you to a favourite place of mine, where they make amazing sandwiches" I extended my arms to show my passion for the place that I was taking her to. We giggled and skipped down the cobbles of an old alley before coming to a stop outside the delicatessen.

It was a fairly small shop with painting of butchers on the walls painted white with strips peeling down to expose red bricks. An extractor fan was whizzing round on the ceiling trying to keep everything cool against the rays of sun light outside heating up the day. The floor was covered in parquet tiles of black and white, with boxes from deliveries piled in the corner by a refrigerator full of cold soft drinks. We stood at the counter, pointing out the different fillings you could have in your sandwich. I rang the bell and Fabio, a little Italian man with black fuzzy hair and a moustache appeared. "Hello Alex! How can I help you and your friend there?" his voice boomed in a strong Italian accent that flowed around the room like opera. "Hi Fabio, this is my friend Katie and I thought I'd treat her to your fantastic sandwiches!" Fabio grinned at us. "Certainly, I've got some fresh bacon or some beef in the fridge delivered this morning that you could have" he gestured at the slightly crispy pink streaks of bacon on display. "Well, what would you like Katie?" I asked turning towards her. "Um well if you're having bacon then I'm having bacon" she replied. "Okay, Fabio we'll both have bacon with lettuce and tomatoes in some of that wonderful ciabatta bread that I had last week thanks" he scuttled off into the back room to prepare our sandwiches while Katie was trying to choose a drink with difficulty. "You not sure which one to choose?" I asked as a frown came across her face.

"I want to drink something different but safe if you get what I mean?" she answered flapping her arms frustratingly like a bird that couldn't fly yet. "Why don't you try some Roman water, it actually tastes different to normal water because it's fresher with a slight tinge of fruit in?" I asked hoping she'd go for that while I grabbed a sprite out of the fridge. "Yeah, that sounds quite nice" she answered grabbing the bottle out of the fridge as Fabio came back in with our sandwiches wrapped up and ready to go. "That'll be £8.65 altogether please" while I fumbled around for the money, Katie suddenly produced a £10 note and told Fabio to keep the change. "Why thank you Katie, you're a lovely lady" he replied blushing a little and mopping his forehead with a handkerchief.

I picked up the sandwiches and said goodbye to Fabio as we exited the shop and walked down the street, stopping by a bench. "So, do you want to eat lunch here or we could walk along the river?" I asked unsure of what she'd say to that. "Let's sit on that green patch over there" she said pointing towards a grassy slope by the river. She took my hand, linking her fingers in mine and dragged me over to the slope. "Slow down eager beaver!" I said as she pulled me close to her and rested her head on my shoulder. It felt good having someone so close to me, her breathing slow and warm on my neck. She leaned in even further and she turned to face me. I caressed her cheek and our eyes met. She kissed me then touching my lips with hers and then she broke away, both us were breathing hard. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" I could see tears forming in her eyes and pulled her close to me. "It's okay Katie, I feel the same way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Katie

Mum and Dad had only given me a mobile phone for emergencies and I guess it was one as I dialled Alex's number. As the phone rang I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was messed up from lying on my bed deciding whether or not to call her. My face tear stained from what had happened yesterday. "Hello" a voice called from the other end of the line. I'd forgotten I was on the phone. "Hi Alex, it's Katie, the girl who kissed you yesterday". I wasn't sure how she'd react to what I'd said. Then I heard her chuckle "God you really are funny Katie, how can I help you?" "Um.. could we meet by the bridge again and talk please?" I would give my soul to see her face again. "Yeah sure, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes" she seemed to be in a good mood even though I'd ruined yesterday. "I'll meet you there, bye". Now how was I going to get out without suspicion?

*

"I'm just going for a walk, I might stop by the church as well, I'll be back in time for dinner" I yelled to my mum who stood in the kitchen flipping through a recipe book of meals that could potentially poison me, I really did think of her as a wicked witch. "Okay, don't go too far Katie!" she nagged at me as I stepped out the door, shutting it behind me and almost bolting to the bridge. I wasn't quite sure what happened between me and Alex yesterday, but I'm sure Mum and Dad would disapprove. What was going on here? I'd randomly met a girl on a bridge, we'd got talking and I kissed her, but proper like snogged her. It was as if my body had collapsed and lent on her for support but my lips had somehow found hers. I felt close to Alex and felt like I had finally found someone I could be myself around. But what would I say to Mum and Dad, if I did say anything to them? Dad had said that all homosexuals were bad, they are sinners, he even thought they should be hanged. But why are god fearing people like my parents so against homosexuals? What was wrong with being gay? Would my parents still respect me if I told them I liked Alex? I wondered straight into Alex as I was paying more attention to my heart than my feet. "Katie?, you alright?" she asked her sapphire blue eyes concerned and desperate. "Oh hi Alex, um yeah I'm fine.. well not really fine.. I wanted to talk to you about something" I blurted. "Yeah, we can talk, do you want to go somewhere private?" she answered easing the tense knots of anxiety in my stomach, making it slightly easier to breathe. I nodded, I was sure she could read my mind as she grabbed my hand, steered me away from the main road bustling with people and took me down to a bench right be the river.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alex

**Author's Note:** _hi everyone, sorry it's taken a while to get the next chapter up as I've been busy with school work and such, so read and enjoy.. and oh don't forget to review! :)_

"You want to talk about yesterday, don't you?" I asked sensing the tension in her. "Yes, Alex what happened?" she asked quietly. "You leant on my shoulder, turned to face me and kissed me" I answered, aware she was watching me. "Alex, I don't know why but even though I've just met you, I really like you, maybe more than I should do and I'm not sure what to do about it or what it means" I could see the tears forming in her eyes and the lump building in her throat. "I like you too, we're pretty close Katie and I think we're in love, we're gay, do you understand what I mean?" "Is it wrong?, It is wrong isn't it?, my parents will go mad, they'll lock me away or throw me out, maybe you're better off without me Alex, I cause too many problems, I don't deserve you, Alex" she sobbed and stepped closer to the edge of the river, staring at the murky water. "No, listen to me Katie, being gay isn't wrong, there's nothing wrong with it. Katie I'm gay, I've known for a while, I like girls, No I like a girl, No I like you. Please don't jump in because I can't let you go, I can't leave you, we stick with the people we love and I love you Katie even if I don't know your last name!".

She spun round then and kissed me hard on the lips, my arms wrapped round her keeping her safe, not wanting to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Katie

My bare shoulders felt cold against her warm well built body. I wondered how long I'd been pressed into her and why I was pressed into her. My cheeks were tear stained and my vision blurry as I looked up at Alex and started crying again. "Shhh..it's okay, you're safe, don't cry" Alex said, stroking my hair reassuringly, her voice soothed my hiccups and sniffles as we sat under an oak tree on a bench by the river. "What time is it?" I asked. "5:30 pm" she answered glancing at her watch. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I was meant to be home half an hour ago, my mum's gonna kill me!" I shrieked, my arms flapping by my sides. "I'm sorry Alex but I have to go, call me or I'll call you" I stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before breaking into a run to get home before dinner and my mum literally crucifying me.

My feet came thudding down the pavement, I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through the veins as I'd just kissed a girl who I was in love with and the fact that I was late to dinner and I looked like I'd just been roughed up. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago!" my mother thundered at me her voice booming in anger as she shot me daggers from the kitchen. "Mum, I lost track of time in the church and Reverend Jones locked me in by accident, I'm sorry." I answered hoping my excuse would be good enough. "Darling you look awful" Her voice changed into a caring motherly tone as she stepped closer to me. "I started crying when he locked me in, I panicked as I wasn't sure if he'd realise that I was in there. I'm sorry mum". "Well sorry isn't good enough! We teach you time and time again, tomorrow your father will escort you to and from school seeing as I don't trust you, and you're not getting supper tonight, GO TO BED NOW!" she roared after slapping my arm which was quite red and blotchy against my pale skin. I crawled into bed after drying my eyes and I whispered "I love you Alex, please save me" and I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Alex

**Author's note:** _Hey, sorry that the chapters are short if you have any tips on how to make them longer then please do message me. don't forget to review! :)_

"What's wrong Alex?" Maddie asked, rubbing my shoulder as she knew by now that when I stood staring at the river through the window of our common room that I was either worrying or thinking. "Nothing, I'm fine I was just lost in thought that's all" I answered whirling round to face her. I felt a vibration coming from my trouser pocket, I drew out my buzzing phone which showed a text on the screen from Katie.

_Hey, Can you meet me by the bridge so we can hang out together?_

_Love Katie xx_

Instantly my fingers started typing a message back to her. "Who's it from?" Maddie asked watching me. "Just mum, saying she's got to stay for a meeting tonight, so she won't be coming home yet". I lied hoping she'd take the bait. "Cool, I'll see you at lunch" she strolled off in search of gossiping girls, she didn't have a care in the world.

Staring into the dark and murky waters of the river I replayed what had happened between me and Katie. We'd kissed twice now, I liked kissing her, it was a new strange place that I'd never been to before, it felt good and I could feel the power and passion that sparked between our lips which we never wanted to stop. I loved Katie, I didn't want to lose her. "Hey" she whispered in my ear, I'd been so busy thinking that I didn't hear her coming. "Hey" I replied wrapping my arms around her neck. "So I hear that it's just you at home tonight? No parents and your little sister's staying at a friend's tonight" she asked pulling herself closer to me inside my hug. I could smell her perfume of roses intoxicating me and I kissed her on the lips while no one was looking. "Well, I was hoping that maybe you'd like to come over to my place and stay the night?" I suggested, a naughty smile came over my face but my stomach was tense as I awaited an answer. "I'd love to!" she squealed and almost squished me to death. I took her hand and we walked back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Katie**

**Author's note:**_ Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.. let me know what you think of this chapter or any other chapters and enjoy! :)_

Apartment seemed to be an understatement. Sanctuary seemed to be the right word for Alex's house. I let out a sigh as I stepped in through the front door, I felt that I could actually breathe in this place, away from the stresses and strains of every day life. Where as in this place time seemed to stand still. The hallway was painted in a pale yellow colour inviting me in, on the walls hung pictures of Alex and her family. We turned left to see her living room with a huge flat screen tv, an old fireplace and a bookcase that was as wide as the wall, every shelf was filled with books, the classics, travel, music, summer reads, thrillers to non fiction and reference books. She took me into the kitchen, a large space with granite work tops, wooden cupboards that ran along the wall, a huge oak dining table and glass windows from floor to ceiling providing a magnificent view of London. I gasped at the view and nearly squished Alex to death in my excitement.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered "It is indeed, do you want to sleep down here tonight so you can stare at it all the time?" she replied as I gawked at the view. "Hey I haven't seen upstairs yet!, then I can make a decision!" I answered wittingly as she pulled me close to her. "Well then my lady, let me show you my humble headquarters" she took my hand and led me up the stairs while I giggled endlessly.

Upstairs was completely different to downstairs, downstairs everybody hid their personality in a designer kitchen and fairly ordinary rooms, it was all a facade, an act to shield people from seeing into their private lives. But upstairs was different, the tone was a contrast to downstairs, up there nothing was really hidden, no doors were locked, no forbidden rooms, this house had a real sense of freedom and that's why I liked it so much.

I could tell which was her room, it wasn't like her parents room where everything was in velvet blue. Alex's room was completely the opposite, as she had one wall which was covered in posters of rock bands, pretty girls and men with tattoos all over them, another wall full of bookshelves, which had all sorts of books either standing up or knocked down like dominos, the wall directly opposite to the bookshelves had an under sea mural on it where Alex's and Keira's beds sat against it. And the best wall next to it was white with little hand drawn characters and figures were scrawled all over the wall, it was like a huge cartoon all happening at once.

"So what do you think?" she asked grinning. "I love it, Alex your room is so unique, I don't think anyone in the world has the same room as you!" I replied glancing at the walls. "I'm glad you like it" She pulled me in for a kiss and starting steering me towards a door. "Where are we going?" I asked feeling a little insecure and nervous. "The tour's not over yet, I still have one more thing to show you!" she beamed at me as we came out onto a balcony and I swear I forgot to breathe as I took in the view of office buildings, their windows glittering in the sunset and making everything shimmer onto the streets below.

And in that split second, I knew that I loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** Alex

My night with Katie went really well. I cooked her dinner, well microwaved some left over pasta for her, for dessert we fed each other strawberries (very romantic) and had ice cream which Katie managed to get on her nose so I licked it off for her. Time flew by and we soon headed to bed as it was late. Katie slumped on to my bed and watched me as I changed into my pyjamas. "What am I going to wear to bed?" she asked as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Um.. I hadn't really thought about that.. you can wear one of my football tops if you want?" I suggested pulling out a rather over sized football shirt for a petite girl. "Yeah, it'll do thanks" she answered taking the top from me and pulling it over head and down to her knees. "I guess it's more of a nightie on you than a pyjama top eh?" I said hopping into bed as she snuggled up to me.

"Yeah, it's quite big but I like it because it smells of you" she giggled before I kissed her on her forehead and turned the light out, leaving us lying in the dark, our breathing deep and in time.

"Alex are you awake?" she gently tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her in the dark. "Yes" I answered "Alex, I just wanted to say that.. that I love you" she breathed.

"I love you too Katie" I said squeezing her hand. She snuggled closer to me and she fell asleep with her head resting on my chest as I stroked her hair.

*

Muffled voices and shuffling footsteps stirred me from a deep and dreamful sleep. Slowly, I rolled over to face the girl I loved wondering what she'd like for breakfast as I wrapped my arms around a lump of duvet. I didn't hear a response so I called her. "Katie, are you oka-?" I stopped as I uncovered the duvet to find four pillows spread down the bed to make it look like a person. "Shit" I said, seeing the note beside the pillows reading

'Katie slept here'. Instantly I leapt out of bed threw on a pair of jeans and a top before zooming down the stairs and bolting it out the door and through the streets hoping I could find her because I wouldn't let her do this to me. I didn't realise it was raining until my feet were splashing through puddles at great speed. I came to a halt by the bridge, catching my breath and wiping the tears from my eyes before carrying on. Panic was starting to take over as I desperately squinted around the area hoping I could see through the lashing rain but it was no use, she could've got anywhere by now. I could hear my heart thumping her name in my ears and then I ran again hoping that my guess would be right. There she was, bundled up, her knees drawn into her chest, a defensive position. Her clothes were soaked through to her skin and an expression of pain was creased on her face. Crouched down beside her I stroked her cheek as her eyes opened.


	9. chap8

"Hey, I found you, god you're freezing not to mention soaked" I whispered wrapping my hoodie round her shoulders and squeezing her icy pale hands. "Why did you come here?" she sobbed as snot dribbled down her nose and onto her chin. "Well why did you leave?, have I done something or said something to make you upset? What's wrong Katie, is it me?" I asked while drying the tears from her eyes with a tissue that had been scrunched up in my jeans for a while. "It's not you, it's me I'm not sure if I can do this, Alex my parents would kill me if they found out about you, they're deeply religious" she let out a sigh, obviously she'd been tossing and turning about this all night. "Katie, I understand that you want your parents to love and support you but you can't let them overshadow your life, you've got to be strong. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices in order to be happy, so maybe you have to tell your parents about me when the time is right, maybe they'll be positive about this or maybe they won't. But don't worry because I'll be there with you every step of the way" I pulled her close to me and kissed her on the lips while she trembled and sniffled against me. "Thank you so much, Alex you mean the world to me, I really do love you" she muffled into my t-shirt. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her most of the way home walking through evaporating puddles as the sun poked through the clouds and the city became soaked in sunshine.


	10. chapter 9

**Chapter 9** Katie

**Author's note:** _Dear readers, i hope you are enjoying this story.. i have written their first sex scene and this is the first sex scene that i've ever written so i hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! :)_

We came into her hallway, she set me down on the carpeted stairs while she slipped off her shoes and I took off the jacket that kept me warm through the rain before she smoothly found my hand and interlocked it with hers as she pulled me upstairs to her room. There must've been nobody there except us as Alex steered me towards the bathroom while hastily helping me undress. We ended up in the shower as the water started to pour down over us drenching our skin with little beads of water in a continuous stream. We barely stopped to breath, our lips pressed together not wanting to stop this bliss. A surge of power started to rush through me as I rammed Alex against the wall of the shower trying to touch every part of her, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips but then she squeezed my hands trying to get me to stop. She gasped and spluttered looking quite shocked. "Jesus Christ, sorry, you are just, wow, fuck you really are hungry aren't you? Looks like you've been locked up for too long!" she grinned at me, a naughty smile played across her lips. "Sorry I just want you really bad and you taste so good!" I giggled coming closer to her. She was about to pull me into a hug when I pulled her down to the floor and kept her quiet with more kisses. My hands started going to the lower part of her body, I started rubbing my hands up and down her thighs, she held my waist as I started straddling her, she let out a loud moan. I felt powerful and in control, I was fighting off the idea of my parents hating me as I felt the real me come out, I didn't care about them anymore, all I cared about was Alex who started pushing at me, I think she'd had enough.

For a moment or two she looked like she was going to be sick but then she couldn't contain herself. "JESUS, THAT WAS JUST SO FUCKING GOOD!" she howled, I just jumped on top of her, we both burst out laughing, which then turned to slow breathing as we lay in each other's arms.


	11. chap9 continued

**Author's note:** _Hi, I hope you're enjoying this story.. here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! :)_

A ray of sunlight streamed in through the curtain causing me to stir from a deep but dreamless sleep. I rolled over to face Alex, hoping that we could stay in bed and snuggle all day but she wasn't lying next to me and as I poked my head up from the mass of duvet around me I saw that she wasn't in the room. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door and a little girl with the same colour hair as Alex and bright sapphire eyes stuck her head round it and grinned when she saw me. "Hello, you're Alex's little sister.. Keira?" I asked trying to remember her name. "Yes, I'm Keira and you're Ka-Ka-?" "Katie" I answered for her, she must have trouble remembering names too. "Katie, breakfast is ready so you can come downstairs and eat with us" she delivered her message and held out her hand, she must be a chauffeur as well as a messenger I thought as she half dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen, everyone turned to look at me a girl with sandy blonde hair a little past my shoulders, rather pale skin and wearing nothing but an over sized football top and my knickers.

"Hello love, you must be Katie" Alex's mum greeted me. "I'm Lynn, this is my husband Paul and this is our youngest Keira" she introduced me before grabbing another dining chair and putting it next to Alex and opposite Paul. "Do sit down Katie" Paul gestured to the empty seat next to Alex, I sat down and poured myself a glass of water as Lynn came over to the table carrying a tray full of bacon, sausages, eggs and tomatoes, you name it we were having a proper fried up English breakfast. "Katie, you're not vegetarian are you?" Alex asked as I hadn't chosen to put anything on my plate, she looked quite concerned. " No I'm not vegetarian, it's just that there's a lot to choose from" I answered when really I didn't feel that hungry. I explained that as my parents are Christian, we didn't ever eat full English breakfasts for breakfast. "Oh, I don't think you look very Christian" Paul said. I wondered whether to be offended at this comment or let it slide but Alex answered that one for me. "Dad not all Christians walk around with cross necklaces on or have it written all over their foreheads" Alex glared at him, a glare that said 'Be nice or else' "Sorry Katie I do apologise for that comment, I hope you won't be offended" Paul did look sincerely sorry so I accepted his apology and explained that I didn't necessarily believe in God but I obeyed my parents' rules in return. After a few more questions about me, the conversation changed onto Alex's family which I was grateful for as I could relax a little but also find out about Alex and get to know her family.


	12. chapter 10

Chapter 10 Alex

**Author's note:** _Dear readers, sorry for the delay of this chapter but i've been a bit busy.. please read and review! :)_

"Where are we going?" Katie asked for the umpteenth time. "Wait and see" I replied grinning mischievously as we walked through the main streets, occasionally squeezing each other's hands. We got on the jubilee line from Waterloo and changed onto a train at west Hampstead which took us to Hampstead Heath. Katie had no idea where she was as I led her through the busy streets of shops and offices, my hand entwined with hers and her eyes scrunched shut, her mind guessing where we were. "Are we quite far out? are we actually still in London?" she asked confusion in her voice. "Technically we are still in London but we're way out on the edge of it" I answered trying to keep her confused.

Eventually after about twenty minutes walking we had arrived. "You can open your eyes now!" I grinned at her, as her eyes slowly opened she smiled and gawked at the view. We stood at the very top of Hampstead Heath on a hill with a bench and we could see the gherkin, St Paul's cathedral and the BT telecom tower in the distance above the tops of the trees. "So what do you think?" I asked flashing a grin at her. "It's beautiful, you're beautiful!" she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you so much for bringing me here but why exactly are we here, was there a reason for this?" she asked looking at me. "Yes there was a reason for doing this, well three reasons, first reason- To spend time with you, second reason- To take your mind off you telling your parents that you're gay, and the third and final reason- Because I love you" I leaned in towards her and our lips met as it started to rain causing little droplets of water to descend from the dark grey sky.

"I brought a picnic but I'm not sure if it should be eaten in the rain" I glanced up at the sky trying to work out when the rain would stop, when Katie replied "I don't mind a picnic in the rain, It'd be a waste to bring this food all the way up here and not eat it, besides there's no rule saying you can't have a picnic in the rain". She took the rug that I'd had tucked under my arm from me and laid it out onto the soaking grass, I knelt on the rug and started opening little Tupperware boxes, one containing mini sandwiches, one with fruit and salad, another with crisps in and one other with a cake in. Katie passed me a plate and napkin and I opened a bottle of lemonade before pouring it into two plastic cups. "Why is this place called Hampstead Heath?" Katie asked after finishing her third sandwich. "I have no idea" I answered taking a bite of a carrot stick. "Places in London have such strange names like Waterloo, why is Waterloo called Waterloo?" she asked.

"I think it's just named after the battle of Waterloo, but I'm not sure if that's right" I answered. "It sounds right" she said looking into my eyes and our lips became pressed together, our kiss became more passionate and deeper as I lay with Katie on top of me now moving towards my neck caressing it with her lips, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, she was so intoxicating almost a venom being injected into me but I didn't want this perfect moment to end.

But it did, seeing as the rain had stopped a young family strolled round the corner, Katie looked up in time to se the couple's young children waddling down the path towards us and rolled off of me but stayed close enough to feel my breath on her neck. When the family had passed we didn't want to risk getting caught, so I started packing the food away.

We left Hampstead Heath in silence, we just couldn't express our passion into words, only actions.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Katie**

**Author's note: **_Hi readers, it's been a while since the last chapter so here's the next one. hope you enjoy it but don't forget to read and review! :)_

Time slowly dragged by on the train back to Waterloo as neither I or Alex spoke, we didn't touch at all. I think we were both frightened that we'd get caught but I think I was more frightened than Alex as she just stared out of the window watching the other trains zoom past or stop at a station. Then I felt Alex nudge my foot with her shoe and said that everything would be alright but then I felt the tears welling up and overflowing from my eyes as I replied "No it won't!" Alex came and sat next to me, held me in her arms and kissed my forehead until our train pulled into waterloo.

"We're here" she said pulling me to my feet and stepping off the train. We exited the station out onto the streets in silence holding hands, usually Alex's grip was firm and soft but this time it was still firm but rough almost like a stone texture. I couldn't take it any longer as I stopped and whirled round to face her. "Alex, this relationship that we have is proving quite difficult as I'm sure you've noticed. I really like you and you like me , I'm so glad I met you at the bridge" "You're breaking up with me?" her question echoed through the air like music in the background had suddenly stopped. "I'm not breaking up with you, Alex I love you it's just well what I'm trying to say is that I'm not used to having a relationship with someone, this is all new to me and my biggest fear is how my parents and your parents are going to take our relationship" I breathed, again Alex was causing me to tell the truth, as the words just always seemed to fall out. It seemed like forever before she answered. "I can understand that you're scared, I'm scared too but to be honest I don't really care about what our parents think, because all that matters is that we have each other."

Alex suddenly broke away from my mouth where her tongue had just been and was gazing to the side of us, where a few metres away stood a girl with light blonde hair and a disgusted look on her face. "M-Maddie?" Alex stammered a look of confusion on her face. "Alex?" The girl took a step closer towards us and now I could see that she was wearing make up and a short skirt, I wondered if she was an ex girlfriend of Alex's but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind when the girl spoke again. "Alex how could you? You and her, you and her, you and a girl, you kissing a girl? you told me you liked guys, ergh it's just disgusting! she squealed and grimaced. "Maddie, I was going to tell you at some point, you weren't meant to find out like this, it's not really your descision anyway it's my choice I like girls okay?" Alex answered and squeezed my hand. Maddie came towards Alex with fists flying but I jumped in front of her. "Don't you dare touch my girl!" I growled standing in a protective position. "Aww so sweet, your girlfriend's sticking up for you but she's no match for me, out of my way dyke!" she said mockingly and shoved me so hard that I stumbled back and hit my head on the concrete. I heard Alex's moans of pain as Maddie continuously slapped, punched and kicked her, I had to help Alex, I stood up and pushed Maddie off of her. "Please, just leave us alone, Alex hasn't done anything wrong, please just leave us, just go!" I sobbed whilst cradling Alex in my arms, her face now marked with scratches, bruises and cuts. Maddie was staring at us, her eyes wide and moist with tears, then she turned and scuttled down a nearby street, leaving me burying my tears on Alex's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Katie

I could hear them yelling up through the floorboards in my room as I mindlessly shoved all my clothes into a suitcase and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I should've waited, I'm so stupid, if only" Suddenly Alex's lips were on mine hushing me, my mind melted and I could breathe again as her kiss relaxed me and untensed my stomach.

"Listen, it wouldn't have mattered when you'd told them their reaction would've been the same, don't blame yourself it's not your fault for being in love with me, it's no one's fault okay? We'll get through this or at least die trying" Alex kissed my forehead, picked up my suitcase and walked downstairs with me in tow.

We stood in the hallway holding hands and listened to the heated argument coming from the kitchen. "She's our daughter Mary, you can't just disown her because of her sexuality" "Paul you know it's wrong, it's perverted and immoral, women are meant to be with men" "Well times have changed, you can't keep living in fear of the twenty first century, you can't shut out our daughter!"… my mother came storming out from the kitchen towards me, her eyes hostile and dangerous. "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE ANYMORE, GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK HERE UNTIL YOU'VE BEEN CLEANSED OF YOUR SINS, TRY READING THE BIBLE FOR CLUES!!" she bellowed pushing me away. "Mum" I screamed again and again but she'd turned away from me and Alex and my father were dragging me out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: _Hey, sorry it's been ages since I put a new chapter up, my apologies. hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)_

Chapter 14 Alex

Paul's E class Mercedes came to a stop at some lights and he let out a sigh of either relief or sadness or maybe even both. He turned to face me and asked me how I got the cuts and bruises.

"It's complicated. Me and Katie had been out for the day, we had a picnic in Hampstead Heath on Parliament Hill"

"Sounds romantic" he smiled at me, then nodded for me to continue.

"So we had our picnic then we made our way back to waterloo, we came out the station and my friend Maddie from school saw us kissing and went ballistic" I explained.

"So this Maddie, she had no idea that you were with Katie and that you like girls?" Paul asked frowning.

"Yes, that's right, she didn't seem to think that it was right though".

"The thing is, why should it matter? If a boy and a girl are happy together, then why can't a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy be happy together? People are such hypocrites , that's my theory."

Katie stirred in the back and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Dad, even though I'm supposed to be loving you for being so accepting, please don't start your hypocrites speech for the umpteenth time."

"Three words darling, freedom of speech"

"But Dad, there is a time and a place and this is not the right time or place" Katie growled through her teeth, so I stepped in.

"Calm down honey, Paul could you take a right here and then a left please?"

"Sure" his face returned to its normal colour rather than flustered as he slipped the car into third down a straight stretch of road.

Eventually we got to my house, it was midnight. Paul had tried to show off his power steering skills as he executed a swift glide in front of my house but nearly bouncing off the kerb and crashing into next door's BMW. I coolly told him to practice a little more and possibly in a wider space as I collected Katie's suitcase out of the boot. Me and Katie stood on the porch after Paul gave an embarrassed wave and drove off to sort out Katie's mother. We stood there grinning at each other like idiots before we kissed and headed inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** _Hello, sorry it's been so long, i've been doing exams and art coursework but here is a short but sweet chapter :)_

Chapter 15 Katie

Once inside, tears stained my cheeks, my jaw wavered to stop me bawling and my heart- strings were taught as I fell against her for support. I just wanted to stay away from everyone apart from Alex and I wanted to love her without fear or judgement from others. I think she knew what I wanted as she stroked my hair, curling it between her fingers. I felt like a baby as she steered me into the kitchen took out a bucket of ice cream and fed me a couple of spoonfuls, before putting it back again, hoisting me into her arms, and she carried me up the stairs in silence with my legs dangling over her left arm and her right supported my head. She didn't need to say anything because she knew as she tucked me into bed and slid in from the other side, wrapped herself around me to keep me warm and let me cry it out.


End file.
